Il n'y aura pas de tendresse
by Shannibal
Summary: Je tiens à préciser que cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, je l'ai seulement traduite de son anglais original. Je n'ai également aucun droits sur les personnages qui appartiennent à Quentin Tarantino. SCENE DE SEXE EXPLICITE HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR Landa/Donowitz Tags:Porn Fellation, Humiliation,Bondage,Gay sex Auteur : Rusoe sur "Archive of Our Own"


Dans une réalité dans laquelle Donny and Omar survivent au cinéma et se rendent à la planque où Aldo et Smithson ont amené Landa, Donny décide de s'accorder un peu de fun avec l'infâme Chasseur de Juifs.

Landa gémissait à peine alors que Donny le baisait brutalement. Donny l'avait agenouillé dans la cave de la maison des Alliés qu'Aldo avait défini comme leur point de rendez-vous, le visage pressé contre le sol de pierre froid et les mains menottées derrière son dos, habillé de seulement le dernier vestige déchiré d'une chemise, mais, d'une façon assez irritante, les légères accélérations de son souffle irrégulier lors de coups de reins particulièrement violents étaient les seules réactions produites par l'ancien colonel.

Putain de Nazis sans âmes.

« Tu as l'air plutôt habitué à ça, » railla Donny tout en continuant de le baiser. « Est-ce que Hitler avait l'habitude de te plaquer contre un bureau et de baiser ton joli petit cul exactement comme je suis en train de le faire ? Huh ?

Le Nazi resta silencieux. Donny frappa violemment le cul de Landa, souriant lorsque l'homme tressaillit, et continua.

« Je parie que tu aimais ça également. Je parie que tu aimais te prendre des bites de Nazi dans le cul. Elles devaient être plutôt petites néanmoins, parce que t'es toujours. Putain. D'étroit. » Il ponctua chaque mot avec un brusque mouvement de hanches.

Landa ne réagit toujours pas.

Frustré, Donny se retira et retourna avec brutalité l'ancien colonel sur le dos.

Landa avait la mâchoire serrée, et son regard résolu était fixé sur le vide juste au-dessus de l'épaule de Donny. Ses yeux, d'un magnifique noisette sombre, restaient durs et indifférents malgré les larmes se formant dans les coins qui étaient sans nul doute causées par le fait d'être baisé à sec (ou presque, Donny avait utilisé un peu de lubrifiant, mais juste assez pour se préserver de l'irritation) et sans aucune préparation.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait pour le faire réagir,_ s'imagina Donny, puis il sourit, alors qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Il se pencha et attrapa la queue flasque de Landa, notant la nouvelle réaction qu'il obtint dans la presque imperceptible façon dont les yeux de celui-ci s'agrandirent et dans la façon dont sa respiration s'accéléra.

« Bien, comment réagiras-tu à ça, » Donny lança un sourire narquois, puis commence à lentement branler le Nazi.

Landa tenta de sembler indifférent, mais ne pût dissimuler son excitation grandissante et commença à se tortiller. Donny observa le visage rougissant de l'homme avec joie.

« Comme ceci, n'est-ce pas ? » il dit, tout en caressant l'érection complète de Landa. « Salope. »

Landa refusait toujours de le regarder, mais Donny éprouva une certaine satisfaction due à la rage meurtrière présente dans les yeux de l'Autrichien, et également à l'éclat d'humiliation qui les traversa lorsque les hanches de celui-ci bougèrent involontairement vers le haut alors que Donny passait son pouce sur la fente sur la tête de la queue de Landa.

Il sourit. « Doucement, chéri. »

Passant son pouce sur le precum perlant sur le bout de la bite de Landa, il étendit le bras et étala le blanc sur les lèvres fermement pincées de celui-ci.

« On arrive à une partie amusante. »

Donny leva ensuite les jambes de Landa avec ses bras, courbant l'homme en deux, et, dans un rapide mouvement, enterra son érection toujours dure de nouveau dans le cul serré du colonel.

Il fit quelques va-et-vient, commençant à s'habituer à cette position, et cherchant un nouvel angle-là ! Donny sourit lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Landa s'agrandirent de choque, ses lèvres partiellement couvertes de semence se séparèrent très légèrement et un petit gémissement en sorti. Bingo.

Il fit de nouveaux quelques va-et-vient avant de retourner au rythme brutal qu'il tenait précédemment, cette fois prenant soin d'heurter l'endroit sensible à l'intérieur de lui à chaque mouvement.

Rapidement, Donny commença à apercevoir les fissures qui apparaissaient sur l'apathique façade de Landa avec chaque mouvement de ses hanches.

L'autrichien est maintenant presque entièrement rouge, et à un moment donné, semble avoir commencé à se mordre la lèvre, certainement dans le but de s'empêcher de gémir. Ces yeux noisettes en constante évolution, si différents de ceux de Donny, simple marron, sont paniqués et l'homme se tord sous lui, apparemment dans une tentative de s'échapper mais qui aboutissait seulement à s'empaler lui-même encore plus sur la queue de Donny.

Donny laissa échappa un rire cruel lorsqu'un coup de reins particulièrement violent fit se cambrer Landa en lui arrachant un geignement étouffé.

L'Autrichien se détourna, le visage échauffé, et ferma les yeux.

« Oh non tu ne fermes pas les yeux, » grogna Donny, relâchant une des jambes de Landa pour l'attraper brutalement par le menton. Il frappa violemment Landa sur le visage, le bruit faisant écho dans toute la pièce.

« Regarde-moi espèce de bâtard. » Ces putains d'yeux noisette rencontrèrent finalement les siens, le fixant de manière haineuse. Insupportablement, Donny se sentit encore plus excité.

« Je veux voir ta putain de face alors que tu réalises que tu prends vraiment ton pied dans le fait de te faire enculer par un connard de Juif, petite salope de Nazi que tu es. »

A ça, une rage pure et simple s'installa sur le visage de Landa, et l'homme se releva brusquement, profitant du fait que Donny ait baissé sa garde pour lui asséner un violent coup de boule.

« Fuck ! » Donny lâcha Landa comme un sac à patates et tomba à la renverse, agrippant fermement son nez maintenant ensanglanté.

Landa le regarda d'un air serein, le moindre signe d'un sourire narquois sur son putain de visage suffisant de Nazi, et Donny ressentit une primitive envie de sang et un désir de vengeance commença à monter en lui.

« Mec, tu vas vraiment souhaiter ne jamais avoir fait ça, » il grogna, et il se leva pour récupérer sa fidèle batte qui reposait contre un mur de la cave.

Ses doigts se fermèrent autours de la poignée et il vit, avec un frisson, le sourire suffisant s'effacer du visage du Nazi pour être remplacé par une expression de terreur.

Alors qu'il avançait, Landa tentait de se relever, reculant de quelques centimètres en arrière, tout en essayant de disparaître, avant d'heurter le mur du fond de la cave et s'effondrer.

Donny le coinça facilement, et posa le bout de sa batte, presque d'une façon taquine, contre le profil de Landa, traçant lentement le chemin vers son cou et savourant la façon dont il tremblait à ce contact.

« …Et dire que l'on commençait à peine à se connaître toi et moi. » Donny dévoila ses dents dans une malsaine parodie de sourire, et leva la batte.

« _Attends_ ! »

Ces putains d'yeux le fixaient de nouveau, cette fois remplis de terreur, et, pour une raison inexplicable, Donny s'arrêta.

« S'il-te-plaît, je… » Commença Landa dans un chuchotement rauque.

« S'il-te-plaît quoi ? » Dit Donny d'un ton sec.

« …S'il-te-plaît ne me tue pas. »

Donny rit, incrédule.

« Donne-moi une seule putain de raison de ne pas le faire, putain de tueur de Juifs. »

« Je…ferai tout ce que tu veux, juste…je t'en prie. »

Et bordel de merde, la supplication tremblante de Landa, associé à sa posture de complète défaite (et ces putains d'yeux expressifs) allèrent droit dans son aine et Donny lâcha doucement la batte pour la laisser reposer sur le sol.

« Très bien, » dit-il, une nouvelle idée en tête. « Tu vas te mettre à genoux et venir par ici, ensuite, tu vas envelopper tes lèvres de suceur de bites autour de ma queue et tu vas me faire la meilleure putain de pipe de ma putain de vie. Et si je sens la moindre griffure de tes dents, je vais t'éclater la gueule sur ce sol. Compris ? »

Landa hésita le temps d'une seconde, puis hocha la tête brusquement.

« Alors amène-toi. »

Utilisant le mur comme levier, le Nazi se mit tant bien que mal à genoux et se traîna maladroitement jusqu'à Donny.

Donny regardait avec attention, agrippant toujours fermement la batte, tandis que Landa prit un moment pour observer son érection (qui s'était à peine atténuée durant cette procédure et était toujours couverte de lubrifiant à moitié sec et de sang) avec une certaine inquiétude avant de se pencher et de donner un coup de langue digne d'un chat sur la tête.

« Je t'ai dit de la prendre entièrement dans ta bouche, tapette. »

Landa se redressa rapidement et essaya de prendre le plus possible de la queue de Donny dans sa bouche, en prenant trop dans son action hâtive et s'étouffant.

« Doucement, s'est pas une course, » Dit Donny tout en ricanant.

Landa lui lança un regard cinglant rempli de haine avant de se pencher de nouveau en avant et de réessayer, plus lentement cette fois.

Millimètres par putain de millimètres, sa bite est entourée par la glorieuse, humide chaleur qu'est la bouche de Landa.

Donny est en transe. Landa est extrêmement beau agenouillé comme ça devant lui, les lèvres autour de la circonférence de sa queue et les yeux brillants fixant intensément la tâche en cours, et Donny ne pouvant résister donna un coup de rein.

Le plaisir obtenu grâce à ce mouvement fut divin, et un seul se changea rapidement en deux, puis trois et plus, Donny laissa tomber sa batte bruyamment sur le sol et, par mesure de sécurité plaça ses deux mains dans les cheveux cours de Landa, baisant sans merci le visage du Nazi.

« C'est ça, » Haleta Donny, sans se soucier de Landa qui s'étouffait et se débattait de panique. « Reste là et prends la, sale pute-»

Il poursuivit son propre achèvement, le rythme s'accélérant et de plus en plus irrégulier, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il donne un dernier et puissant coup de rein dans cette bouche souillée par les pêchés et jouit en criant, remplissant à moitié la gorge de Landa de sa semence avant de se retirer et de répandre le reste sur son visage.

Landa tomba à la renverse lorsque Donny le lâcha, son torse se soulevant avec effort tandis qu'il avalait dans un besoin urgent de respirer.

Il avait l'air totalement débauché, les yeux vitreux, les lèvres rouges brillantes de salive, et des gouttes de sperme coulant de son menton.

Cela lui va bien, pensa Donny, puis il se mit à genoux à côté de Landa, se penchant pour attraper son érection toujours présente et le finir en quelques va-et-vient, sollicitant les lèvres de Landa dans un douloureux baisé et avalant le pleur du Nazi quand il vint.

« Fuck Nantucket, » marmonna-t-il quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer, haletant. « Tu rentres avec moi. »


End file.
